A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display panel coupled with a driver unit. A typical architecture for the driver unit comprises a timing controller, a scan driver, and a data driver. The timing controller usually receives digital image data from a host device, generates control signals for the scan driver and data driver, and transmits the digital image data to the data driver. The scan driver, coupled with pixels in horizontal directions, is used to sequentially select rows of pixels, whereas the data driver coupled with pixel in vertical directions is operable to convert digital image data into driving voltages for controlling the state of pixels in the display panel.
FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram illustrating a conventional data driver 10. The data driver 10 comprises a latch circuit 11, a level shifter 13, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 15, and a buffer circuit 17. The latch circuit 11 holds digital image data provided by a timing controller (not shown). The level shifter 13 is used for converting the voltage state of the digital image data held in the latch circuit 11 into a high voltage state. The DAC 15 can be driven by the high voltage stage image data provided by the level shifter 13, and accordingly select a reference voltage among a plurality of reference voltages provided by a gamma voltage generator 19 for converting the digital image data into analog display signals. The analog display signals may be buffered in the buffer circuit 17, and outputted via the corresponding data line.
Unfortunately, the above conventional architecture may have certain drawbacks. For example, the circuit layout of the DAC 15, which operates in a high-voltage range, requires larger size transistors and wide wiring lines for preventing transistor breakdown or current leakage. As a result, the size of the circuit layout is adversely increased.
Therefore, there is presently a need for a system and method that can drive a liquid crystal display panel in a more cost-effective manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.